


Can You Play Me a Memory? I'm Not Really Sure How it Goes

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Peter feels melancholy, Rocket tries to cheer him up.





	Can You Play Me a Memory? I'm Not Really Sure How it Goes

Peter stared into his drink, seeking clarity but only finding dizziness. The bar was dark, with that hazy smoke that smelled of liqueur and late nights. Like Earth. He'd come alone after he'd led the team in another job, some Urtarian Duchess had paid them quite handsomely to rid her lands of an odd sort of creature that sent a blight across her lands. A blight, spreading and taking over, unstoppable. Unconquerable. Like Cancer. The Cancer. He took another burning sip of Quaxxan absinthe and set it down on the bar counter, rubbing his eyes.  
"Quill!" Rocket's bombastic voice echoed through the mulling crowd. He jumped up on the barstool next to him. 

"Ey Rocket." Peter commented casually, hoping he wasn't giving off the impression that he wanted to be left alone. The raccoonoid tapped his clawed fingers on the bar counter until the alien approached him, Rocket glanced at Peter's drink.

"I'll have what he's having." The bar keep nodded, handing Rocket a glass of amber liquid. Together they sat in silence, Peter trying to focus on the background noise of light music and chatter. "C'mon humie, spit it out," Rocket drawled, finishing his drink in one go. Peter rubbed his temples, leave it to Rocket to see right through him. There was no sense in fighting him. If Peter had learned one thing trying to lead this rag-tag group it was that you had to pick and choose your battles. 

"The fight today just reminded me of stuff," he began vaguely. Rocket's eyes reviewed the shelves of alcohol. "Just…made me think of home," Peter said quietly, he bit his lip. That clawing, creeping parasite, unconquerable, over taking all the green growth, turning it to black the way his mother's disease had spread and turned her whole-body pale and weak.  
"Well," Rocket turned to look at him, those red beady eyes seeming less critical and more…what was it? Sympathetic? "I didn't find a home until just recently, but you won't shut up about your old Terra. All that music and those movies you make us watch," the raccoonoid turned back to his drink.

"It wasn't all great okay?!" Peter growled, finishing the last of his drink and setting it down with a solid thud. "that blight thing today it was, it reminded me of the thing that killed my mom." He finished with a choking sound that made Rocket look at him once more. "I guess I just talk up all the great stuff about Earth to cover up all the bad stuff," he realized as he said it. Peter closed his eyes, pinching them shut to hold back the tears. No way was he going to drunk cry in front of Rocket. Something soft touched his knee, he opened his eyes, Rocket's small hand rested there and pat it gently.

"Look Pete," Rocket's voice was a soft whisper. "I'm sorry about what happened to your ma. I'm sorry you never got to live the rest of your life on earth nice and peaceful." Peter looked at him, was Rocket drunker then he was?

"Thanks, Rock." The raccoonoid's muzzle twisted into a smile. 

"Don't mention it," he said. They sat there wordlessly once more, the music drifted in and out. Filling Peter's mind with memories. He hummed, ordering another drink as Rocket rolled his eyes.  
"That's it man, I can't take your brooding." Peter shook his head he should've known Rocket's empathy motor would've run out by now. The small creature leapt down from the stool, as Peter looked into his drink. Piano slowly drifted to his ears, sweet and smooth, 

"Wait…I know this song…" he remembered with a sad smile. 

"Yeah figured you would," Rocket grinned, returning once more. 

"Is this….this is…Piano Man by Billy Joel!" Peter laughed, Rocket downed another drink.

"You deserved better Pete," Rocket said. "Deserved to have a nice life on Terra without all this bullshit," he gestured to the crowded bar. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Peter reassured him, he decided to take his life in his hands, but figured Rocket was drunk enough to not rip him to shreds. He reached out and put clapped Rocket on the back. 

"I know you wouldn't," Rocket said, he made no move against Peter. "But still, I'm sorry your ma died. And it sucks you never got to live the life you wanted." The music lifted, pitched and valleyed with the lyrics as Peter sung along. 

"This is the life I want Rocket, sometimes I just can't help thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't been abducted." Rocket nodded,

"I'm sure….." the raccoonoid took a pause. "I think about what I would've been if I was never….taken by those scientists." Peter blinked, his finger gently running through Rocket's fur, petting his head between the ears.

"I'm sorry, I never imagined," he whispered, guilt twisting inside him, but Rocket shrugged. 

"Tsch, can't waste time thinking about what could've been." The music continued on, lifting Peter's spirits with the sounds of the piano keys. "We killed off that parasite today Peter, and maybe you couldn't stop your ma's cancer but….you can still love her. Can still honor her." Peter nodded, smiling at Rocket who was doing his best not to get too chummy and failing. Piano Man continued, 

"….He said son can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes…." Peter sang along. Rocket cocked his head, confused by the words but eventually grinned and gave Peter another light touch on the arm, patting him.

"Sure Peter, anytime." Peter's heart warmed, dissipating the gloom from his heart.


End file.
